Hija de sádicos, sádica segura
by Melgamonster
Summary: Okita Satoshin es la capitana del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi, mejor conocida como la espada-china sádica sonriente, es reconocida por su peculiar forma de pelear utilizando una espada en su mano izquierda y un parasol-pistola en la derecha [HijadelOkikagu]


**HIJA DE SÁDICOS, SÁDICA SEGURA**

 **ONE SHOT**

" _Okita Satoshin es la capitana del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi, mejor conocida como la espada-china sádica sonriente, es reconocida por su peculiar forma de pelear utilizando una espada en su mano izquierda y un parasol-pistola en la derecha. Domina el arte de la guerra a pesar de su corta edad y también es hábil en usar sus dotes femeninos para la infiltración"_

—¿Qué haces Yamazaki san? —preguntó una mujer de castaños cabellos y ojos zafiros, que vestía un ropaje característico chino color verde y un paraguas azul cerrado en su mano. Cuando volteo a verla, ella ya estaba sentada junto de él leyendo lo que hace momentos atrás se encontraba escribiendo.

—Es bastante sigilosa, eso también lo debo incluir —murmuro el informante retirado del Shinsengumi.

—Ya-ma-za-ki san —arrastro cada una de las silabas de su apellido y creyó ver cambiar el color de sus ojos de agua a fuego. —¿Por qué estabas escribiendo eso?

El hombre empezó a sudar frio, si bien conocía a esa mujer desde muy temprana edad, sabía que su sadismo era la suma del de sus padres por dos o inclusive por diez dado las enseñanzas de Gintoki.

—Kon-do san. —Apenas había logrado pronunciar esas silabas cuando la mujer ya no se encontraba en su habitación.

.

—A-bu-e-li-to Kondo —pronunció en un tono cantadito mientras corría la puerta de la oficina del ex mandamás del Shinsengumi.

—¡Shin! —gritaron de sorpresa los tres hombres presentes.

—¿No ibas a ir a casa de la princesa? — preguntó el buscado.

—Usualmente me mandan a ahí cuando se quieres deshacer de mí o quieren hacer algo sin que me dé cuenta, así que abuelito Kondo, ¿por qué Yamazaki san estaba escribiendo sobre mí? —preguntó mostrando un cuaderno con la clara caligrafía del aludido, con el tono más tierno que le pudiera salir y una hermosa sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera, cualquiera que no la conociera desde pequeña, sabían que ese gesto significaba una sola cosa, PELIGRO, así que los otros dos presentes se alejaron lo más posible de ella.

—Ja ja ja Shin nos descubriste —sonrió el ex comandante del Shinsengumi.

—¿Nos? —interrogó mientras desviaba su mirada a los otros dos y estos solo le sonrieron y maldijeron internamente a Kondo. —¿Por qué les interesa escribir sobre mí?

—Mocosa —tomó la palabra el actual comandante del Shinsengumi, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro —¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Satoshin volteo su mirada a un calendario que se encontraba en la pared de la habitación.

—11 de Septiembre —murmuro.

—Exacto, hoy se cumplen 15 años desde que tus padres murieron —soltó sin sentimiento el comandante demoniaco. —Y …

—Shin chan, no pongas esa cara, se nos ocurrió escribir ese libro para írselo a dejar a su tumba para que así puedan leer lo maravilloso que es su hija aun sin ellos. —Ahora tomó la palabra el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi, Shiroyasha.

—Hagan lo que quieran —dijo con despecho mientras lanzaba el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos y salió corriendo de su habitación.

—¿No pudiste ser un poco más sensible? —reclamó el de la permanente natural. —Pudiste haber dicho que era un libro que planeábamos vender a sus admiradores cuando cumpliera 20 años, para conseguir ingresos.

—Le dije la verdad y es lo único que importa, un samurái nunca miente —comentó mientras exhalaba el humo de tabaco de su boca.

—Pero un tío puede decir cualquier cosa para ver a su sobrina feliz —exclamó, para después abandonar la habitación en busca de su amada sobrina.

—Toushi, esta vez creo que Gintoki tiene razón, sabes bien que Shin chan se pone mal en estas fechas y usualmente le damos el día libre para que no piense en ello.

—Lo sé Kondo san, me deje llevar por la impulsividad de la mocosa —confesó.

—Está bien, vamos a buscarla y de ahí nos vamos todos a visitar a sus padres.

—Bueno.

Los dos hombres también abandonaron la habitación, después de eso Yamazaki entró por su cuaderno, que había sido arrebatado momentos atrás, para seguir con su labor.

.

—¿Shin? ¿Shin? —Gritaba el de plateados cabellos por todo el cuartel hasta que la vio en la distancia en la entrada del cuartel, —Shin te estaba buscando, ¿Qué tal si va… —No terminó su oración porque se percató de que la chica vestía el característico uniforme de los altos mandos del Shinsengumi y se encontraba poniéndose sus botas negras.

Una vez terminada su labor con su apariencia, coloco su paraguas azul en su hombro y salió corriendo del cuartel.

—Shin espera —corrió lo más que pudo para lograr alcanzar a su sobrina pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica había salido volando del lugar, se sentó en donde hace unos momentos había estado ella —Es igual de testaruda que tú —soltó al aire.

—¿Quién es testaruda? —preguntó el recién llegado que traía una enorme bolsa cargando y un parasol rojo además vestía sin dejar ninguna parte de su piel al descubierto.

—Umibouzu sama —gritaron tres hombres, el que estaba sentado en el portal y los otros dos que venían por el pasillo principal del cuartel del Shinsengumi.

—El mismo —respondió mientras se quitaba el casco con sus manos robots y dejaba expuesta su brillante cabeza. —¿Dónde está mi adorada nieta? —Los cuatro hombres se miraban entre sí, hasta que todos los ojos se posaron en el de permanente cabellera.

—Digamos que Shin chan salió a dar un paseo —confesó en un murmuro.

—¿La dejaste que se fuera así como estaba? —cuestionó Hijikata mientras zangoloteaba a su subordinado del pañuelo alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Cómo estaba? —interrogó el recién llegado.

—Digamos que nuestra linda niña se enteró, hace tres años, que sus padres habían fallecido el mismo día en el que ella cumplía años —reveló Kondo.

—¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó sorprendido el más fuerte del universo —creí que habíamos acordado cambiar la fecha.

—Y fue lo que hicimos, —ahora hablaba el comandante del Shinsengumi —, pero cuando se convirtió en la capitana del primer escuadrón tuvo acceso a información clasificada y se pasó una semana entera leyendo todos los reportes del Shinsengumi, y en uno de esos iba el de la muerte de Sougo y Kagura.

—Vaya forma de enterarse —concluyó el amanto.

—Sí, estuvo una semana más encerrada en su cuarto sin salir ni querer hablar con nadie, al menos que fuera para decirle la verdad sobre el descenso de sus padres.

—¿Y se lo dijeron?

—Tuvimos que, empezó una huelga de hambre y sabemos que los Yatos deben comer bien para que su organismo funcione bien.

—Y además también está así porque se lo recordaron de mala forma —insinuó Gintoki mientras miraba con desaprobación a su superior.

(…)

—Satoshin san —exclamó la persona contra la que había chocado por ir corriendo sin fijarse.

—Tía Soyo —respondió sorprendida mientras se limpiaba unos caminos de lágrimas desde sus ojos. —¿Qué hace afuera del castillo? El tío Kamui se va a molestar.

—No se enoja si él está aquí —dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía a lado de su mujer.

—Tío —sonrió la chica mientras lo abrazaba. —¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Ayer, vine a ver a mi sobrina favorita —respondió mientras acariciaba su cabeza en señal de afecto.

—Mientes, solo puedes tener una sobrina.

—Y qué suerte que esa sea mi favorita —expresó sonriente. —¿Has estado entrenando como te dije?

—Claro tío, todos los días, la misma rutina, dos repeticiones.

—Bueno pues es momento de probar los resultados —Se puso en pose de pelea y cerrando su paraguas para utilizarlo como arma.

—Me parece bien. —Imitó a su tío, pero ella primero desenfundo su espada y después tomó el arma característica de los Yato.

—Por lo que veo ahora puedes manejar las dos armas al mismo tiempo, será interesante…

—Alto, nada de peleas —exigió la princesa mientras se ponía en medio de ambos. —Hoy es el cumpleaños de Satoshin, así que es para pasarla agradable, sin que nadie salga herido —finalizó con esa oración cuando noto que su pareja la quería interrumpir.

—Pero Soyo chan —dijo con un tono de niño mimado, mientras su característica antena en el cabello se movía de lado a lado.

—Dije no.

—Nos vemos al rato, después de la celebración —murmuro al oído a su sobrina.

—¿Celebración? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Kamui san se supone que era sorpresa —le reprendió la de azabaches cabellos.

—Vaya nunca pensé encontrar otra mujer, como mi esposa, capaz de controlar a Kamui —exclamó el adulto que se iba acercando a su hijo para colocar su mano -robótica- en su hombro.

—Abuelito —expresó la chica mientras se lanzaba a dar afectuosas muestras de cariño, algo que definitivamente no saco de ninguno de sus padres.

—Hola mi linda Shin, cada vez te vuelves más hermosa —respondió el cariño mientras acariciaba su sedosa cabellera castaña.

—Shin —pronuncio su nombre con dificultad, pues había corrido y la edad ya no le daba para eso. Recupero el aire una vez que se encontraba cerca de su nieta y siguió hablando—, por favor no vuelvas a irte sin avisar y menos en tu cumpleaños. Umibouzu sama, envidio su buena condición física que conserva —dijo Kondo mientras se recargaba en el aludido para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

—Espera, ¿mi cumpleaños? —interrogo demasiado asombrada.

—Si mi linda niña, hoy cumples 18 años —dijo con ternura Isao.

—Prácticamente, esa es la edad en que los Yato se consideran adultos —agregó Kankou.

—¿Es por eso que mi abuelito y mi tío estas aquí? —cuestiono mientras miraba a ambos Yatos.

—Así es, íbamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa y por eso te mandamos a casa de la princesa —ahora llegó a la reunión el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi.

—Y como no habías llegado, me preocupe y salí en tu búsqueda, acompañada de Kamui —confesó Soyo.

—Pero parece que alguien es adicta al trabajo al igual que cierto escupe humo —insinuó el vicecomandante.

—Lo que pasa es que ella si es responsable, no como tú, que ni en la Yorozuya o el Shinsengumi, no aportas nada bueno a la sociedad. Tal vez hasta considere darle tu puesto a Satoshin —respondió el comandante.

—Por favor no, Hijikata kun no me hagas eso, necesito el dinero, esas _Jump_ y material coleccionable de Ketsuno Ana se compran solas —suplicaba mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. El resto de los presentes empezaron a reír.

—Hay que ir a casa de Otae, ahí está la sorpresa que le íbamos a dar a nuestra niña por su cumpleaños —sugirió Kondo.

—Cierto —reafirmo, recobrando la compostura como si momentos atrás no hubiera estado suplicando.

—Tío Kamui, una carrera a casa del tío Shinpachi —dijo para después salir despavorida.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde vive ese tal Pachi? —preguntó confundido el de rojizos cabellos.

—Es el tipo de lentes —resolvió su duda su padre.

—Ah, el de la hermana de la comida quemada —comentó como si hubiera sido iluminado —. Espera Shin, eso es trampa —manifestó mientras salía para alcanzar a su sobrina.

—Parece que están muy animados —comento Soyo con una sonrisa.

—Así parece, y tenemos que alcanzarlos —indicó Hijikata.

.

.

La castaña freno su carrera ya que la casa de sus tíos estaba rodeado por oficiales del Shinsengumi y uno que otro civil.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó confundida al aire.

—Parece que tu sequito de seguidores se enteró dónde iba a ser tu fiesta y vinieron aquí sin ser invitados —respondió su duda, una persona que estaba atrás de ella.

—Tío Pachi —abrazó a la persona, cuando lo reconoció.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi linda Shin chan —felicitó mientras correspondía el abrazo y acariciaba su cabeza.

—Todo mundo habla de mi cumpleaños, pero eres el primero que realmente me felicita —confesó mientras lo pegaba más a su cuerpo, para que nadie viera que unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—Son unos salvajes, pero no te preocupes ellos demuestran su amor a su modo. —La intentó animar —, Satoshin, ¿podrías por favor despejar el área? Salí un rato para comprar lo que hacía falta para tu fiesta sorpresa y llegaron ellos. Si no paso pronto el helado se va a derretir.

—¿Helado? Eso quiere decir…

—Sí, te haré tantas _Banana Split_ **[1]** puedas comer o que tu cerebro se congelé, lo que pase primero.

—Yeih —abrazó por última vez a su tío, y saco un látigo de su bota. —A ver bastardos, abran paso a la entrada de la casa — gritó mientras pego al piso con él, e inmediatamente el gentío se partió en dos, dejando pasar a la muchacha y a su tío.

—A veces me asusta el modo en el que los controlas —murmuró por lo bajo, pero no fue escuchado porque su sobrina ya se encontraba en modo sádico.

—Tío voy a intentar despejar el área antes de que vengan los demás, así que si me disculpas —le dio la espalda a su tío. —Hagan una fila, si me traen un regalo recibirán cinco azotes, un escupitajo y si acaso una foto, si no traen nada haré que los demás los saquen de la fila —exclamó mientras daba otro golpe en el suelo y así la bola de hombres se convirtió en una ordenada fila.

—Vaya los tiene controlados como animales de circo —exclamó una persona mientras observaba el espectáculo.

—Kamui san, ¿Cuándo llegó? —interrogó sorprendido a la persona a su lado.

—Estaba jugando carreras con Shin, pero me gano con trampas —respondió mientras su antena capilar perdía altitud,

—O tal vez la dejaste ganar, o tal vez nuestra niña se ha vuelto más fuerte que todos nosotros —comentó el samurái mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

—¿Por qué todos hablan como si Shin fuera hija de todos? —cuestionó confundido el Yato.

—Porque todos hemos formado parte de su educación para que ella sea como es ahora —concluyó.

.

—Estoy cansada —exclamó antes de dejar caer una prominencia de regalos junto a la mesa donde se encontraban los presentes y luego procedió a recostarse en ella.

—Anímate Satoshin chan, tu tío Pachi te hizo una súper extra grande _Banana Split_ —dijo el de lentes para poner el postre frente a la adolescente.

—Gracias tío Pachi eres el mejor —exclamó con ojos brillosos.

—Oye Patsuan ¿no hay uno así para mí? —interrogó el de plateados cabellos, mientras escurría baba por su boca.

—No, el doctor dijo que nada de cosas dulces por un mes al menos que quieras morir de diabetes.

—Eres malo Shinpachi kun.

—Ja ja ja —se burlaba la cumpleañera con la boca llena de helado.

—Espero que eso no te pase a ti Shin chan —comentó Kondo.

—Sabes que por mi ADN Yato no me pueden dar ese tipo de enfermedades abuelito, pero yo siempre como balanceadamente para cuidar mi figura.

—Dice comer balanceado, pero se acaba las provisiones de una semana en cuestión de un día —confesó Hijikata.

—Sabes que esa es la cantidad común que comen los Yatos —dijo en forma de puchero —¿Verdad abuelito? ¿Verdad tío Kamui?

—Así es, los Yatos debemos comer grandes cantidades de comida para recuperar sus energías —apoyo a su sobrina. —Así que _megane_ por favor sírveme un tazón igual de grande que el de ella.

—Lo siento Kamui san, ocupe todo el helado para el de ella, pero puedes comer plátanos —dijo señalando la montaña de platos junto a ellos.

—Ya no quiero —dijo en forma de puchero.

—Kamui kun luego compramos helado, deja disfrutar a Satoshin san su comida favorita —comentó mientras ponía su mano en el hombre.

—Está bien, solo porque es su cumpleaños —hizo un puchero.

—También me gusta disfrutar su compañía —exclamó la cumpleañera mientras se comía la última porción de helado —. Me agrada que las personas que quiero se hayan tomado la molestia de acompañarme en este día tan especial —les dedico la más grande y sincera sonrisa que podía hacer.

Todos fundieron en un abrazo grupal a la cumpleañera.

.

.

Después de la animada fiesta, donde comieron hasta rodar y platicaron sin cansarse, era la hora de la verdad. Todos los presentes en la fiesta ahora se encontraban enfrente de un monumento en el cual decía "Tumba de la familia Okita", en el panteón de Edo.

Hoy se celebraban quince años desde la muerte de aquella pareja, ellos que murieron por defender a los suyos y su planeta a costa de sus propias vidas, eran héroes.

—Bueno, he terminado mi labor —dijo el recién llegado irrumpiendo el silencio.

—¿Yamazaki san? —cuestiono sorprendía la cumpleañera.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho? —interrogó Gintoki.

—Es un libro para presumir lo buena que eres aunque no estén ellos —intento citar las palabras exactas que había utilizado su tío.

—Exacto, ahora dejemos que Yamazaki lo lea —indicó Kondo.

—Okita Satoshin es la capitana del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi, —empezó su narrativa Yamazaki—, mejor conocida como la espada-china sádica sonriente, es reconocida por su peculiar forma de pelear utilizando una espada en su mano izquierda y un parasol-pistola en la derecha. Domina el arte de la guerra a pesar de su corta edad y también es hábil en usar sus dotes femeninos para la infiltración. Ha logrado combatir los grupos terroristas más importantes, detenido ataques hacia el Bakufu e inclusive ha sido la guardia personal de la princesa del país. Es hija del matrimonio Okita; siendo su padre Okita Sougo, el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, y su madre Okita Kagura, una amanto perteneciente al clan Yato que se les reconoce por su gran fuerza y resistencia. Desde los cuatro años ha sido instruida en el camino del samurái y arte de la espada, además de que esta instruida en la ceremonia del té y arreglos florales, también es buena preparando venenos y antídotos. Esto tan solo es el inicio de su vida, pero le faltan más historias que atravesar, a lo largo de la misma —concluyó.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi.

—Me esforcé por escribir todo esto y ahora resulta que no les agrada —dijo molesto el autor.

—Creo que es muy poco, es a eso a lo que se refieren Yamazaki san —indicó el de lentes.

—Te faltó incluir su poste favorito, su tipo de sangre, su estatura, su peso —sugirió Otae.

—También quienes fueron sus maestros —agregó Soyo.

—Bueno, bueno, cada quien agregue algo de la capitana Okita que le gustaría que incluyera aquí —indicó Yamazaki.

—Yo empiezo, yo empiezo —exigió el de la permanente natural —, ha estado en mi protección desde que era una bola de grasa en el cuerpo de Kagura. Satoshin es una niña maravillosa, es una adicta al trabajo al igual que cierta pipa andante, le gustan mucho los plátanos al igual que cierto gorila, me atribuyo su fascinación por los helados —dijo con orgullo—, también es una sádica igual que ustedes pero yo la inculque, le gusta pelear con una sonrisa al igual que cierto loco hermano tuyo, tiene su grupo de seguidores masoquistas, de eso se compone la primera división del Shinsengumi, pero es una niña maravillosa, responsable y educada, algo que ustedes nunca fueron. Pero la he cuidado y protegido como si fuera mi propia hija —concluyó Gintoki, mientras miraba a Hijikata para que siguiera con su narración.

—Tsk —se quejó el de flequillo "v" — Sougo tu mocosa no es nada parecida a ti, es demasiado responsable y no intenta matarme, punto para mí, aunque heredo ese eterno gusto de tu hermana por las comidas súper picosas, pero lo bueno es que no le echa a todo. Aunque también es muy fuerte y me sorprende que haya sabido combinar muy bien sus dos estilos, el tuyo y el de Kagura, la he protegido, cuidado y educado como un familiar querido, y como tu hermana le hubiera gustado que fuera su sobrina.

—Ahora yo, ahora yo —solicitaba excitado el gorila —, Sougo, chinita, Shin chan es una niña maravillosa, a pesar de que tres hombres nos encargamos de su educación; y que al principio no teníamos ni la mínima idea de cómo criar una niña, salimos adelante con el apoyo de todos, además, ella nunca ha dejado de ser una dama. Es muy inteligente y ha logrado que el Shinsengumi crezca a gran potencia, sabe controlar el grupo de sus admiradores a su voluntad y han hecho buen trabajo protegiendo el país que ustedes nos encomendaron.

—Bueno, sigo yo. Hermanita, señor policía —inicio su opinión el sádico sonriente —, su hija es una muy buena luchadora, espero hoy poder medir fuerzas con ella, pues he sido yo quien se ha hecho cargo del entrenamiento de su sangre Yato, aunque domina bien la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo prefirió armarse de una espada como los samuráis que se encargaron de su crianza, hicieron un buen trabajo con esta niña, combinando la sangre Yato y samurái.

—Tú solo vez a tu sobrina como una contrincante en potencia —reprendió Gintoki.

—Aparte, pero también la entreno para que sea más fuerte y no le pase lo que a mi tonta hermanita —finalizó.

—Hijita, tu niña es una peleadora muy fuerte, una vez cada tres años me la llevo de viaje al espacio para que me acompañe a los deberes de un caza fortunas espacial, le gusta viajar pero a la semana ya extraña su hogar, tus amigos han hecho un excelente trabajo con ella y la niña que dejaron hace quince años se ha vuelto una encantadora mujer—comentó el cazador de bestias espaciales.

—Kagura chan, Okita san, no se preocupen su hija no es simplemente una máquina de pelea, también es femenina, delicada y hermosa. Las chicas, Tsukuyo san, Sarutobi san, Otae san, Nobume san, ella y yo nos reunimos a veces y le damos consejos de belleza, moda y modales. Me he encargado de instruirla en el arte de la ceremonia del té y arreglos florales, Sarutobi le ha enseñado técnicas de infiltración ninja, y otros conocimientos que le hemos podido proporcionar a base de la experiencia para que esté preparada para todo. No se preocupen por su niña que tiene unos abuelos, tíos y en especial una madrina muy consentidora que velan por su bienestar —agregó Soyo.

Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver para ver si alguien más tenía algo que decir, y se percataron que los hermanos Shimura no habían dicho nada de la hija de sus amigos.

—Kagura chan, Okita san, parece que todos describieron muy bien a tu hija, es una honorable samurái y una gran Yato, y es el orgullo de todos nosotros —agregó Shinpachi

—Su linda niña tiene unos pechos más grandes que los míos —comentó Otae con una venita saltada en la frente —, pero también tiene un gran corazón y una hermosa nobleza.

—¿Algo que desee agregar la cumpleañera? —preguntó Yamazaki desde donde estaba sentado escribiendo lo que sus amigos momentos atrás narraron.

—Mami, papi, mis recuerdos sobre ustedes son muy borrosos, pero con la ayuda de todos me ayudan a inmortalizarlos, describiéndome con frecuencia como eran y sus hábitos, para que yo no los repita. Espero ser la mujer que ustedes esperaron que fuera, y gracias por dejarme con personas maravillosas —dijo con la voz entre cortada y unas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños Okita Satoshin —exclamaron los presentes, mientas abrazaban a la aludida—, y descansen en paz Sougo y Kagura.

.

.

Al anochecer yacía un cuaderno en el suelo junto al nicho del matrimonio Okita, mientras era hojeado por el viento.

 **[1]** El _banana Split_ acá en México es un postre, que se le pone un plátano entero abajo y encima le ponen tres bolas de helado del sabor que quieras, mientras que arriba le ponen crema batida o chocolate endurecido, cerezas o chispas de colores y así. Se me ocurrió hacer a Satoshin adicta(?) a este postre porque combina los platinos de Kondo y el helado de Gintoki.

 _N/A ¿Qué tal? Es la primera vez que mato a mi OTP, y pues me gusto el resultado :v, ahora unas cuantas curiosidades sobre el fic._

 _1\. Esta basado en una imagen de Gintoki con el uniforme del Shinsengumi y una mujer que parece ser Souko y un paraguas._

 _2\. Si se preguntan la muerte de Kagura y Sougo solo les dire que fue para proteger el país :v._

 _3\. La única pareja canon que hice en el futuro solo fue el KamuiSoyo, como extra, quiero decirles que ellos se conocieron cuando Kamui andaba buscando a Satoshin para entrenarla pero ella se encontraba en clases con la princesa, y pues este quiso sacarla a la fuerza y ella no quiso y pues le gusto su temperamento :3, pensaba en el Kondotae y en el gintsuky, pero dije nel, ellos se dedicaron cuerpo y alma a su sobrina._

 _4\. El nombre de Satoshin viene de la combinación del Kanji de "Sou" de Sougo y "Ka" de Kagura, obvio con distinta pronunciación, y su cumpleaños, el día es la suma del de ambos y el mes es la suma entre dos, redondeándolo al próximo inmediato._

 _5\. El apodo de Satoshin, la espada-china sadica sonriente, pues se pueden dar cuenta que es una combinación de sus padres y su estilo de pelea, pero el "espada-china" es más que nada el intento de hacer femenino al "espadachín"_

 _Y creo que eso seria todo x3, espero les haya gustado :3 y dejen su sensual review, son los banana Split de Satoshin xD_

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
